27 January 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-01-27 ; Comments *A ninety minute recording of a two hour show is available. *Tracks not included on the recording are marked §. Details taken from Lorcan’s tracklisting database . Sessions *Joyrider #1. Repeat of session first broadcast 9 June 1995. Session recorded 09 May 1995. No known commercial release. The song Fabulae is not included on the available recording. *Thrush Puppies. Repeat of one and only session. First broadcast 06 January 1995. Session recorded 8 November 1994. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Prodigy: Firestarter (Empirion Mix) (Various Artists Cassette – Brat Pack ’96) New Musical Express @''' * '''File 1 begins and ends * File 2 begins during next trackj *Pulp: ‘Ansaphone (Various Artists Cassette – Brat Pack ’96 )’ New Musical Express *Revolutionaries: ‘Give Me Heart Dub (LP - Channel One Revisited )’ Top Beat Records @''' *Joyrider: ‘Special One’ (Peel Session) *Donnell Knox: Living Antities (12 inch – Ar Jung I )’ Morbid Records '''@ *Passions: ‘I'm In Love With A German Film Star (LP - Thirty Thousand Feet Over China )’ Polydor *Thrush Puppies: ‘Guilty’ (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘Here’s Tom’s tip for this afternoon. Very fast says Tom. And he’s right’. John then starts the record at 33 rpm rather than the correct speed of 45 rpm.) *Northern Connexion: ‘Reel Funk Revenge Remixed By Benny Blanco (12 inch – Remember Me )’ Back 2 Basics @''' *Chuck: Star Attraction (CD Single)’ Fire Records : (5:30 news) *Man Or Astro-Man: ‘Maximum Radiation Level (CD Single – Deluxe Man In Space )’ One Louder *Thrush Puppies: ‘Tart/Bint’ (Peel Session) *Parts Of Console: ‘Comfort (12 inch – Cell EP )’ Frogman Records '''@ *Joyrider: ‘D R B’ (Peel Session) *Flaming Stars: ‘Bring Me The Rest Of Alfredo Garcia (Various Artists 2xCD - Volume 15 - Technology Alert! )’ Volume @''' : (tape flip) *John Maluleke & Rotterdam Sisters: ‘Loko Ni Ehleketa Chiawelo (Various Artists CD - The Indestructible Beat Of Soweto Vol 5)’ Earthworks '''@ *Bomboras: ‘Tortilla (LP - Savage Island )’ Dionysus Records @''' *Thrush Puppies: ‘Offside’ (Peel Session) *Solitaria: ‘Medusa (12 inch )’ MC Projects '''@ *Livingstone: ‘Call Around (CD Single )’ Mono *Jimmy Reed: ‘Found Love (LP - The Best Of Jimmy Reed )’ Vee Jay Records *Joyrider: ‘Vegetable/Animal/Mineral’ (Peel Session) *Urusei Yatsura: ‘Plastic Ashtray (CD Single )’ Che Trading *Thrush Puppies: ‘Mayqueen’ (Peel Session) *Ian Pooley & Jaguar: ‘Two Space Age Cowboys On A Bad Trip (12 inch )’ Force Inc . Music Works @''' : (6:30 news) *Calvin Party: ‘Life And Other Sex Tragedies (CD - Lies Lies & Government )’ Probe Plus '''@ *'End of File 2' *Freestyle: ‘I Can't Wait (12 inch )’ Breakthrough Records @''' *Joyrider: ‘Fabulae’ (Peel Session) § *Jeep Beat Collective: ‘4 Wheel Kombat (LP – Attack Of The Wildlife Freeks )’ The Ruf Label@''' *Steel Pole Bath Tub: ‘Population 2 (CD - Scars From Falling Down )’ Slash § *Bridgett Reznor: ‘Raygun (12 inch )’ Brute Records @''' *Tracks marked '''@ available on File 3 File ;Name * 1) John Peel Show 27: 01: 96 *2) Peel Show 1996-01-27 (incomplete) *3) 1996-01-xx-02-xx Peel Show LE274 ;Length * 1) 0:00:08 *2) 1:33:47 *3) 1:33:57 (10:46-1:15:24) (to 13:15, from 59:00 unique) ;Other * 1) Many thanks to Pete Seaton *2) Many thanks to the taper. *3) Created from LE274 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January February 1996 Lee Tape 274 ;Available * 1) Archive *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector